Many portable communications devices, e.g., smart phones and the like, have traditionally utilized glass lenses over the device display. The glass provides a hard, scratch-resistant surface that is easy to clean and maintain. However, such lenses are also easily cracked if the device is dropped or struck by a hard object.
While it is possible to use plastic lenses to eliminate or reduce this type of breakage, there are a number of drawbacks associated with the use of plastic lenses. One of the primary challenges for this type of lens is the lack of adequate scratch and abrasion resistance. Plastic materials do not have the same hardness as glass and therefore do not offer the same abrasion and damage resistance.